


Guarded Heart (Cover Photo)

by Sinlesschick6



Series: Guarded Heart [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: Cover photo, done by me, for my next fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not don't with tags or full ideas for the story, but I drew this up for it and I'm excited!  
> Sorry I don't know how to upload pictures on here, or I always forget, so here's the link to the picture on my Tumblr lol
> 
>  
> 
> This is basically a teaser poster xD

<http://sinlesschick6.tumblr.com/image/152360894422>

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own these characters


End file.
